


If two, why not three?

by Violetscented



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamorous relationship, RedSwanQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetscented/pseuds/Violetscented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt from anon on tumblr to celebrate me reaching 100 followers. RedQueen going into RedSwanQueen. Warning: Polyamorous relationship.<br/>Prompt: How about a dirty, somewhat mildly-angsty prompt where Red Queen is in a secret but open relationship and Regina uses Emma to make Red jealous and be exclusive, only realizing afterwards that Emma actually has feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Hi! Congrats on your followers! I was going to ask you if you would do Red Swan Queen b/c that's a touchy subject for some people then I remembered what fic you're writing and facepalmed. That said, how about a dirty, somewhat mildly-angsty prompt where Red Queen is in a secret but open relationship and Regina uses Emma to make Red jealous and be exclusive, only realizing afterwards that Emma actually has feelings for her? (I could throw something less complicated your way if you prefer.)
> 
> Hello Anon!  
> So, I’ve kind of done your prompt now. I did find it hard, but not because it was RedSwanQueen or too complicated but simply because I found it hard not to get it mixed up with the versions of Ruby, Emma and Regina in my current fic. Now I took the liberty of leaving the ending open for a possible polyamory relationship, simply because I couldn’t stand breaking Emma’s heart. I hope that is ok! This is also the first time I take a prompt so I hope I did it correctly.

 

Regina watched the beautiful woman sleeping next to her. She had seen this woman in so many strange situations, fighting her guards in the Enchanted Forest, turning into a huge wolf and roaming the woods, standing outside the door of 108 Mifflin Street and confessing her hidden attraction, naked and sweaty during sex and now like this – sleeping soundly like a baby in Regina’s bed.

Regina stroked the coffee-coloured hair and the werewolf hummed happily in her sleep. Regina pulled down the covers and bared the form of the slender werewolf, admiring every inch of pale skin that was revealed. She smiled when she saw the teeth marks on Ruby’s right breast. That was the sort of behaviour that had started their secret affair.

Ruby had come to her door one night and drunkenly admitted to Regina that she couldn’t stop thinking and fantasizing about her. Regina had been shocked but flattered as she let the woman in. A few drinks and much flirting later Ruby had admitted that she had been lusting after Regina even back in the Enchanted Forest.

The younger woman admitted that the appeal had always been Regina’s anger and passion. Ruby was tired of lovers who touched her softly and fucked her lukewarm. She wanted to feel her body in flames and she knew who wielded the fireballs and was rumoured to fuck like the world was about to end. That was why the werewolf had become obsessed with Regina Mills.

At first Regina thought it would be fun… a little no-strings-attached-sex with a beautiful woman? It sounded fun. And god knows she needed the stress relief. But somewhere something had gone hideously wrong.

One night a few weeks into the relationship, she had been taking Ruby from behind, burying her fingers fast and hard inside the lanky beauty. It had been great until she accidentally pushed in too hard and hurt Ruby.

The other woman had been very understanding about the incident and just said that it was to be expected during rough sex, accidents would sometimes happen and they were both adults who could handle a little pain. But Regina had felt so horrible. Too horrible.

It wasn’t just guilt over hurting a lover during sex, it was deeper than that. She found herself magically healing Ruby’s opening and then holding the girl tight as she caressed her hair and promised her that she would be more careful in the future.

They hadn’t continued with the rough sex that night. Instead Regina had made the taller woman tea and read aloud to her from her own favourite book, Paul Auster’s _The book of illusions._ Ruby had seemed happily surprised at the sudden care and sweetness of the former Evil Queen. But Regina recognised what it was, she recognised the signs of affection in herself.

She wanted to protect the werewolf and Regina only protected those she had strong feelings for. She had fallen for Ruby and that was just what they had promised each other they wouldn’t do. They had said that it would be an open relationship and a most of all a secret one, they would be more fuck buddies than partners and that had suited them both so very well. This way there was no drama, no gossip and no need to involve anyone else.

But now Regina wanted the lycan for herself. She wanted to spend time with her without ending up fucking, she wanted to allow the other brunette to stay in her bed in the mornings instead of magicing Ruby back to Granny’s.

She wanted to let Henry see that his mother had someone in her life and she wanted the town to see that two of its most infamous creatures, The Evil Queen and the mysterious werewolf, had fallen in love and were actually just two normal women in love.

Ruby on the other hand seemed to be happy enough with their arrangement. However, Regina wondered if that would still be the case if Ruby knew how she felt. Regina wished that she had been taught how to communicate in a relationship.

But the only relationship advise her mother had given her was _learn to manipulate them before they manipulate you_ , _if they don’t appreciate you show them that they could lose you_ and of course her classic _love is weakness_. As Regina lay there in the bed, admiring Ruby’s naked body and beautiful features in repose, she thought about that second piece of advice.

_If they don’t appreciate you show them that they could lose you_

Of course. Ruby might be all for having an open relationship but at the end of the day that mainly benefitted her as she had a long list of suitors. Regina on the other hand had the two fold problem of being very picky and being feared by most, and so her own list was very short. The only name that stood out in shining, bold letters was Emma Swan.

Regina had been aware of Emma’s attraction to her since day one. They had fought like two lionesses and both somehow known that the fight could turn to sex at any time. They had both kept that from happening because of Henry. They were his mothers and shouldn’t risk the shaky truce they had created just for some mind-blowing but probably emotionally unhealthy sex.

But now… now Regina was finally close to her happy ending. She could find true love with Ruby, she knew it! And if they were discreet then it wouldn’t effect Henry at all. In fact, Henry would probably be better off if his mother was safe and happy with Ruby. The long-limbed beauty had such a calming effect on Regina and she knew that this would make her a better mother as well as a better person in general.

So she needed to get involved with Emma and then ensure that Ruby found out. If Ruby showed any signs of jealousy then it would be the right time to suggest that they became exclusive. Regina smirked to herself and leant over the sleeping Ruby to steal a kiss.

The kiss was returned despite Ruby being still in the deep lands of sleep. Regina smiled as she felt Ruby’s lips pushed against her own and slowly slid her tongue into Ruby’s mouth. This started to wake the taller woman who moaned deeply and allowed Regina’s tongue all the way into her mouth.

Soon their tongues were moving together, slowly and tantalisingly. Regina felt Ruby’s hands start to resolutely roam over her own naked body and knew that the lycan was truly awake now.

Regina slid her hand down Ruby’s taut stomach and into the dark curls beneath it. She felt a small amount of wetness and thought to herself that she should increase that amount. She broke her mouth away from Ruby’s and began to kiss her way down the taller woman’s torso.

As she reached Ruby’s sex she gave a few long licks covering the light pink pussy and then focused in on Ruby’s clit, circling the perfect little pearl tip of it with an eager tongue. Ruby gave a happy little giggle and buried her long fingers in Regina’s thick brown tresses. Suddenly the werewolf exclaimed “hang on! What time is it?”

Regina stopped licking and looked at Ruby with a gaze mixed with incredulity and irritation. “Are you honestly going to bother with something as inconsequential as _time_ when I am pleasuring you?”

Ruby smiled apologetically and mumbled “sorry, it’s just that it’s so light outside and I worry that Granny might be about to wake up and come shouting for me just to find that I’m not in my bed. I should probably get back. Can we continue this tonight, sexy?”

Regina gave her a look which spoke volumes about how unimpressed she was with this arrangement. “Well no, actually. We can’t. I’m seeing someone else tonight.”

“Really? Who?” Ruby asked without bothering to hide her surprise.

Regina subtly dried her lips off on her hand and answered casually “Emma.”

“What? Emma Swan?” Ruby asked in shock.

Regina gave her a death glare and a raised eyebrow before getting out of bed while sneering “no. Emma the astounding magic terrier. Yes, Emma Swan. Why is that so surprising?”

“Um, well. I mean I didn’t even know that she liked women.” Ruby replied honestly.

“I don’t know what gender she usually prefers. All I know is that she can’t keep her eyes off of my… assets and quite frankly, that is all I need to know to take her into my bed tonight.” Regina replied tersely and began to get dressed.

Ruby looked a bit crestfallen now and Regina started to smell victory. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It had been two weeks. Seducing Emma had been a quick affair, as soon as Regina had taken the first step Emma had happily walked straight into Regina’s bed and started to ask for all kinds of fascinating sexual adventures. Regina had happily acquiesced and soon found herself enjoying Emma Swan’s body and carefree company more than expected.

And the jealousy plot had worked. Regina said a silent thank you to her mother. That woman might have been a monster, but at least she had given Regina this one idea which had worked.

Suddenly Ruby wanted more of Regina’s time, more of Regina’s body and even more of Regina’s mind. Soon the werewolf would ask for more of her heart and then Regina would be ready. Then they could start their lives together, no longer misunderstood monsters but just two women in love.

Ruby had talked about opening a club or maybe a gym in Storybrooke and Regina had promised to help with the business side of things. Together they could start something new and make it grow. There was so much potential in the gorgeous werewolf and Regina wanted to help it come to fruition.

She wanted to be there when Ruby came back from her runs in the woods as a wolf, she wanted to feed the beauty the best of foods, show her the most beautiful art and read her the best books and then do what they had been doing for so long – make love hard until they both felt so at peace and satisfied that everything around them seemed to hum in harmony.

Then it finally happened. Ruby rang the doorbell at 108 Mifflin Street and Regina answered the door wearing only Emma’s big shirt and a few love bites gifted to her by the strong mouth of the town’s Sheriff.

Ruby had looked at her with a pained expression as she invited herself in and it didn’t take long for the werewolf to ask Regina if they could be exclusive. Regina had smiled with her heart filled of joy and hope and promised to break it off with Emma right away.

With Ruby waiting in the kitchen Regina returned to the bedroom. Emma was still in bed and hadn’t noticed Regina returning. This was obvious as Emma was doing something she shouldn’t be.

She was holding Regina’s pillow and breathing in the scent of the older woman still lingering there. The gesture was so tender and loving and it was matched by the reverent look on Emma’s face. Suddenly Regina’s heart gave a painful twitch. Surely the blonde couldn’t have fallen in love with her?

They had been enemies. They were light and dark. Hell, they were even related if you counted Regina’s short time as Snow’s stepmother. But there she was, the strong and independent Emma Swan, burying her pretty little nose in Regina’s pillow in the most intimate of gestures.

Suddenly Regina didn’t know what to say. She cleared her throat and saw Emma look up with a stare that showed her fear and shame of having been caught. The green eyes showed pain and sadness, as if she was a puppy about to be thrown out of the house.

Regina thought about Emma’s abandonment issues since her childhood and shuddered slightly at the thought of asking Emma to leave now that she suspected that the blonde had feelings for her.

Regina realised that if she ended their affair now she would win the wolf but at the cost of possibly crushing the Saviour. Now she found that there were _two_ women that she wanted to protect. Two women that she against better judgement seemed to…love. She didn’t know how it had happened or how she had managed to win not just one but two such amazing creatures. It made her feel dizzy and very confused.

She thought about Ruby’s constant wish to have an open relationship and her close friendship with Emma. She slowly realised that maybe there was a way that they could all be happy together. After all, none of them really cared about having a traditional relationship and life was too short to worry about what people thought. If two people could love each other, why couldn’t three?

Regina took a deep breath and confidently said “Emma. I have a proposition which you might find rather odd. But hopefully not impossible. Put something on and meet me in the kitchen. Ruby is down there and I want to suggest something to the both of you.”

                                                                                     

The End.            

 

* * *

 

 

So, I’ve been getting a lot of requests to continue this story. But I really doubt that I will. Simply because I have made the mistake of trying to turn short stories into novels before and it always ends badly. (And short little prompts into full fanfics is the same thing.) You end up just dragging it out and diluting the good thing that was there before.

Who knows, maybe one day I’ll revisit this story and magically find a way to continue it. But looking at it right now, it only works because it is elusive and it lets your imagination do a lot of the work. That is the whole point of this story. Thank you all so much for your interest in it but I just can’t stand the idea of trying to force the story and ruin it. Meanwhile, if anyone else wants to continue writing it – contact me and we can try to find some arrangement that works for everyone. 


End file.
